


Mind’s Reality

by Who_said_I_was_sane



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Monsters, Movie idea, book idea, different realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_said_I_was_sane/pseuds/Who_said_I_was_sane
Summary: This is a story idea about different realities, a girl who can change the world (literally), and a monster hungry for destruction





	Mind’s Reality

Girl lives in normal world, completely ordinary, but is always day dreaming of something more, or being something more, different worlds, where she can fly, move things with her mind, ride dragons, anything her mind can create. Has only a few friends, tends to prefer being alone in her head though. Loves to create with paint and words, but nothing ever seems to be quite right. She wishes she could live the lives she dreams of.

One day, she wishes on a shooting star, and watches as it falls to the earth. Girl retrieves what remains, a golden glowing crystal, a star, but only half of one. Can be used to shape and create realities, but only those with the star can keep their memories.

Girl begins to live the crazy lives of her dreams, and becomes really stressed and unfulfilled. At first it is all fun, but then it gets messed up.

Girl starts to notice little things, like how she can change her abilities, but never her moral compass, she is always herself on the inside, no matter what reality she is living in. She also notices that sometimes little things will change that she didn’t create. 

On her adventure, she meets someone else, a boy, who seems to be the only one who remembers what happens, and he becomes like a mentor.

The boy tells her stories of the past, when the star was complete and had even more power, complete control over existence it’s self, instead of just realities. The stories feature different children from across realities , each who can in contact with the star, each one chased by a monster in disguise, each one dying at the monster’s hands, causing the star to appear in another reality. Until one time, the monster almost got the star, so the child broke it in half, before dying, sending the power of the star contained and overflowing in only one half of the vessel, and the monster kept the other half.

Boy begins to ask the girl to create certain realities, or manipulate her into doing certain things. 

When she stops, he gets mad, begins to try to make her do things. In a fit of anger, he takes the stone from her, revealing that he has the second half, and has been stuck in a disguise all this time, but was feeding off of the power leaking from the half star.

He reconnects the halves, and takes on his true form, , before attempting to destroy all realities and start over, where he is the greatest being in existence.

Girl finds that due to realities crashing together, and power that leaked from the half star when she had it, she is able to take on the form of one last different reality version of herself, retrieving the star, before having a confrontation with the beast. 

Because reality as everyone knew it was ending, with no way to stop it, she makes one final reality.

She wants everything to go back to normal.

She wakes up in bed, as if it had all been a dream. She keeps her memories, the only proof that she didn’t imagine it, is the charm bracelet around her wrist, a charm from each reality she created upon it, and the clasp made of a monster eating a star.

She learns that she doesn’t need magic or different worlds to create and be herself.

Galaxies spill from her finger and her mind onto paper due to her creativity, she never needed magic to create her happiness. 

It was always there in her world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to write this or add more! I’m always open to ideas!


End file.
